This invention is directed to a gusseted bag that displays an enclosure, such as a leaflet or coupon, located inside the bag.
In addition to their primary function of packaging separate items together in one place, bags also provide multiple surfaces on which advertisements and other promotional information can be displayed. Quite often, bags containing products for sale also include an enclosure, such as a pamphlet or a coupon, along with the packaged products.
Some bags include coupons that are printed on the surface of the bag, which must be cut out of the bag in order for a consumer to be able to use the coupon. This type of coupon/bag combination poses a problem when the consumer desires to use the coupon before the bag is empty. If the consumer cuts the coupon out of the bag while the bag is at least partially full, the contents are prone to fall out of the bag.
Some bags include an enclosure inside the bag not secured to any part of the bag. These enclosures tend to sink to the bottom of the bag, in which case, consumers often don""t realize that the enclosures are in the bag in the first place. Furthermore, these enclosures are often difficult to reach without removing all of the contents from the bag.
Some bags include a coupon inside the bag attached to the inside of the bag with a pressure sensitive label. These coupons are located along flat surfaces of the bag, often obstructed from view by printed matter on the outside of the bag. Since these coupons are not always easy to see, they can easily be overlooked by consumers.
Some bags include a xe2x80x9cpocketxe2x80x9d to hold an enclosure. The pockets typically hold the enclosure within an easily accessible region of the bag so that a consumer can easily retrieve the enclosure upon initially opening the bag. Furthermore, these pockets typically hold the enclosure clearly in view of the consumer so that they are not overlooked. However, these pockets add an additional layer inside the bag, making the bag somewhat bulky. Also, the bags require extra material and manufacturing costs.
There is a need or desire for a bag that clearly displays an enclosure within the bag, such as a leaflet or coupon, with minimal additional material and manufacturing costs.
There is also a need or desire for a method of making a bag that clearly displays an enclosure within the bag, requiring minimal additional material and manufacturing costs.
The present invention is directed to a bag that contains and clearly displays an enclosure, such as a leaflet or coupon. The enclosure is secured to one end of the bag and/or near an opening of the bag, so that the enclosure is immediately visible and available to the consumer upon opening the bag. Furthermore, when the bag is empty, particularly prior to being filled, the enclosure naturally lies flat within the bag, permitting manageable stacking and storage of bags on wickets, or the processing of online formed bags. In one embodiment of the invention, one end of the bag is gusseted and the enclosure is secured to the gusseted end of the bag, such that when the bag is opened to be filled, the gusseted end unfolds and consequently realigns the enclosure to a position perpendicular to its position when the bag is flat.
Inserting and securing the enclosure to the bag adds minimal cost and labor expenses to the bag manufacturing process. For example, a small amount of adhesive can be applied to either the enclosure or to the gusset of the bag, and the enclosure can then be adhered inside the bag.
The bag can be made of paper, or a polymer or polymers, or any other suitable bag material. The bag is the type of bag typically used for packaging personal care products. The enclosure is a single or multi-folded leaflet or coupon or the like.
With the foregoing in mind, it is a feature and advantage of the invention to provide a bag that clearly displays an enclosure within the bag, such as a leaflet or coupon, with minimal material and manufacturing costs added to the costs of making the bag alone.
It is another feature and advantage of the invention to provide a method of making a bag that clearly displays an enclosure within the bag, requiring minimal additional material and manufacturing costs.